


Girls' Night Out

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Let's Get Drunk, Other, and asari strippers, and talk about penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Time to get drunk in space.





	

**_Group Chat: Girls Only_**

> _**Peebee:**_ LADIES OF THE TEMPEST 
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ I think we all know each other well enough to spend some quality 'girl time' together.'
> 
> _**Vetra:**_ I am scared to ask what it involves.
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ Mostly booze and y'know, the good stuff.
> 
> _**Cora:**_ Are we sure it's a good idea?We are close to the Archon now.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ Idk,I am super into getting drunk rn.
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ Yeah!So Ryder is in.C'mon girls!It'll be fun!
> 
> _**Suvi:**_ It'd be a good bonding experience.I don't know you girls as well as Ryder does.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ They are all jerks.
> 
> _**Vetra:**_ And you are a little brat.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ >:p you love me.
> 
> _**Cora:**_ We actually hate you Ryder.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ i feel betrayed and used, ouch.
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ So?Getting drunk yeah?
> 
> _**Vetra:**_ If Ryder is game so am I.
> 
> _**Cora:**_ Sounds fun,alright.But I won't drink a lot.
> 
> _**Suvi:**_ How exciting!Is Lexi going too?
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ Ugh, no, she'd just tell what sort of bacterias are inside the bottles.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ Not fair to have a girl night if not all of them are invited,Peebs.
> 
> _**Vetra:**_ I agree.
> 
> _**Cora:**_ Here,here.
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ UGH FINE
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ But Ryder is going to invite her.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ Already did when you were having your little fit.
> 
> _**Vetra:**_ lol
> 
> _**Peebee:**_ Ugh,alright. See you all in the Vortex.OH!Also dress nicely.
> 
> _**Cora:**_ I am not wearing heels.
> 
> _**Ryder:**_ I am wearing my hoodie cause yolo.
> 
> _**Vetra:**_ Stop it.

After the little chat, all the girls got excited and promised not to share with the boys.They rarely had actual time together between missions and Samantha was surprised that Peebee actually agreed on Lexi coming along.Perhaps she knew she'd be too drunk to care about the doctor's 'ramblings'. There were also dresses for Cora,Suvi and herself that Peebee got somewhere, not even Vetra knew where they came from- the turian's outfit was not a dress, but according to Vetra it was quite 'revealing' for turian standards- which made Samantha even more worried.

She was disappointed about not being able to show up in a hoodie and sneakers, but she just sighed.It was one night only, she could work with it. One of the things Samantha found on the Nexus' merchant stalls was makeup.It was actually pretty good makeup, smelled nice, was very pigmented too.She ended up buying it and was currently applying the bright red lipstick while looking at her reflection in her helmet's visor.

Deciding to do the usual side-swept hairstyle she often wore, she looked pretty much the same...only she had a black dress that practically glung to her body like a second skin and had expensive makeup on. Her comm buzzed,Cora's voice soon making her look at the omni tool.

"We managed to sneak out without being noticed by the guys. When are you getting here?"

"Just give me a few more minutes." Samantha said, smacking her lips a few times, "Just wanna make sure I look fine."

"You just want to show off to Jaal." came Vetra's voice, completely amused. 

Samantha bit her lower lip, it wasn't a lie..."I will see you all in five minutes." she turned it off, quickly slipping in the heels (where did Peebee get all of those clothes???), widening her eyes at how tall they made her, she could look in Jaal's eyes if she wanted to.

Cautiously, she walked out of her quarters, deciding to be as silently as she could on the way to the garage.She heard Jaal's deep voice coming from the crew quarters, he was talking to Liam no doubt, Drack was snoring in the galley, she wasn't worried about Gil or Kallo knowing the two barely left their spots.

Looking towards the crew quarters window she saw that indeed Jaal and Liam were busy talking. Samantha hurried towards the exit, cursing when her heels ended up making a lot more noise than she planned 'Well,' she thought, pressing her palm against the button that lowered the ramp, 'silence was never my strong suit.' 

She was thankful the Tempest was so silent.The ramp lowered smothly, no one seemed to look towards her which was wonderful, making the human pathfinder grin and quickly leave the ship. 

Approaching the Vortex was easier, even more when she was without armor,with her hair down and face painted: no one recognized her as the Pathfinder.She even got some looks.

"Finally!" came Peebee's voice when Samantha entered, "Thought Jaal had locked you in his strong embrace and took you to the Tech lab!"

Samantha blushed, making a 'ssh!" sound before sitting on a chair next to Vetra. Vetra's outfit seemed pretty mild but it showed a lot more neck than her armor did, it was in a dark burgundy color, crisscrossed at the turian's tiny waist giving the illusion it was even tinier, "Love the outfit." she said to her friend.

Vetra blushed a bit, "Hadn't dressed like this since..." she paused, "...I don't think I ever dressed like this.Feels nice." she said, sipping her bright blue colored drink with a pleased turian grin. Cora was sitting next to her, wearing an all white turtle necked dress which was open in a diamond shape on her back,her makeup was lighter: a simple nude lip and dark blue eyeshadow.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" the biotic said, turning her head to her fellow biotic "What took you so long?"

Samantha scoffed, "Well I am sorry but one of us had to be the Belle of the ball." she laughed, making the other females chuckle, "Lexi!I am so glad you could join us!"

Lexi was smiling, her cheeks dusted in a darker blue.Her outfit resembled her normal attire, but it was a dark red and exposed her shoulders, "I am glad I was invited." she said, her voice a bit slurred, "I thought Peebee would oppose to it."

"I did!" came Peebee's voice from the corner.

"Nah, Peebee was a-okay." Samantha said, "I also threatened her I'd never take her to a remnant site again, that seemed to stop her ranting." the younger Asari poked her tongue out, making a 'weeh' noise.

Suvi was also there, between Lexi and Peebee, sitting almost timidly amongst the other women.Her attire was 'milder', a simple long sleeved dark blue dress with a round collar that barely exposed her cleavage, her makeup was a simple light pink lip gloss and brown liner.

"So what is tonight's topic?" Samantha asked, using the electronic menu to ask her drink considering everyone at the table had their own. She chose a strawberry daiquiri at the end with a sprinkle of Asari liquor.

"Not much." Cora began, sipping her own drink, "We were waiting for you to show up." the biotic commando finished, twirling the straw on her bright red drink with a smirk. Samantha blinked confusedly, "We had some questions."

"Yes." Lexi interrupted, "About Jaal."

Samantha's hands went up in defense,"Woah, woah, please don't bring my boyfriend as a topic guys," she laughed, "He's not here to defend himself."

"So it's official?" Peebee said, almost disappointed...almost. But then she smiled, "Well,honestly he had eyes for you the moment he got in the Tempest."

Samantha snorted, "Yeah right," she thanked the waitress when the drink arrived, "I kept flirting with him but it always seemed to go over his head."

Vetra hummed, sipping her drink again, "Nah, he always had this...stare." she squinted her eyes, "It is hard to show you but he looked like he wanted to...eat you with his eyes."

Samantha choked on her drink, coughing against her fist. "What?!" her voice went up a pitch "That is not true!" she turned to Cora, "Is it?"

The biotic nodded, closing her eyes, "Sure is.Even caught him looking at your ass once." that made the other females cackle, even Suvi let out a quiet laugh.Samantha's blush deepened, making her skin look darker around the cheeks, "Aw, cmon, you did the same thing.Every time he was working you'd ogle his ass."

"It was different!" a disbelieved 'uh-huh' came from Vetra, "It's true!I mean, his ass is always THERE, perfectly defined by those pants." she said, making the shape of his ass with her hands, "And it's so firm too!How can you NOT look at it?"

"He does have quite an impressive behind." Lexi commented, "I remember when he first came into the med bay and...well, I had dropped some of my utensils and he was very kind to grab it for me." her cheeks turned a darker blue, "It was...quite a view."

"Am I the only one who never saw his ass?" Peebee pouted, "He wears that poncho thing all the time, I never managed to peek under it." the asari huffed, sinking on her seat with a frown, "And you got to see it every day now, you are so lucky."

Samantha smirked, shrugging her shoulder while not being sorry at all, "Don't hate the player, hate the game." she took a sip of her drink, moaning at how delicious it was, "He is all mine to ogle at now."

"Yeah, which brings to the question." Vetra said, looking up from her omni tool- even when it was supposed to be a night off she still worked-,"Did you two...you know..." she arched one eye ridge, flicking her mandibles a bit.

"Oh my God." Samantha laughed, "You guys can't be serious."

Her smile disappeared at their intense stare, was Lexi grinning? "No!" she said quickly "Guys!No!We just got together, we didn't do anything!"

"Yet." Peebee piped in.

"Oh my god." she repeated, laughing embarrassedly, "You all suck." she said, moving her finger to each of them "Except Suvi.Suvi is cool because she hadn't asked."

Suvi let out a small grin, continuing to sip her drink while the other females chatted.The Vortex was busy that night, there were so many people that the females had to squeeze in even more on their little booth, Peebee's hand 'unconsciously' landing on Suvi's thigh.The female let out a surprised squeak and blushed a bright red, to which Peebee only smirked.

"We are only looking out for you." Cora said after a moment of laughter, her voice turning serious, "We know you are an adult and all that, but we care about your sorry ass a lot."

Samantha chuckled, Vetra continued, "And, like it or not, you'll have to keep us until we are done with the Archon.So, you can't really kick us out because of that." the turian's mandibles flared in what she could imagine it was a turian grin, exposing some of the sharp teeth hidden under the thick metallic plates.

Sighing, the human pathfinder simply held up her drink, "To friends who care too much about my sex life!" there was laughter again, their glasses clinking soon after.

After a few more drinks, the tongues got looser and the questions poured out, "Okay, so." Peebee leaned on her hand, looking at Cora, "You are saying you've spent a LOT of time with asari commandos and never banged one of them?" Cora laughed quietly, "That sounds too fake to me."

"Yeah." Samantha said, chewing on the strawberry slices that rested on the side of her drink a few moments ago, "You can't be serious, c'mon Cora."

"First off, it'd be very unprofessional." Cora said, her cheeks dusted with a fine pink,"Secondly, we always visited this stripper bar with asari dancers. It was...interesting." the commando grinned, biting the inside of her cheek.

"So you did fuck an asari, just not one of your squadmates." Samantha pointed out, "Ooohhh, makes sense."

"It was one night only, just...for curiosity." the blonde woman said, taking a long sip of her drink, probably for courage, "Can you imagine if I slept with my teammates?They were like sisters, ugh.Gross."

Peeebee nodded her head to the side, "Yeah that could've been weird I guess." she then turned to Samantha, "Well, SOMEONE could've fucked an asari but I got denied."

"Oh Spirits." that was Vetra, who suddenly started laughing without stopping.

Samantha grinned, "This," she pointed to her crotch, "Was already planned for someone else," that made a shriek erupt from the other females,Vetra's neck turning blue- probably the equivalent of being red in the face from laughing too much- while Cora's shoulders shook when she covered her face with both hands.

"Does it have 'Jaal' written on it?" Peebee asked, leaning over the table to look pointedly at Sam's legs.

"Not yet." she laughed along with the others.This was fun.She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun before, just friends enjoying themselves in a bar, talking about shit and giggling about nothing.

Suvi was so quiet she soon turned into the next target, "A little bird told me," Vetra began, "That Ms.Anwar has a crush on one of the new scientists." Suvi let out a noise, covering her face with one hand, "What is her name again?Kelly something?"

"Kellen Amos?" Samantha's voice was shocked, "Oh my God!Suvi!Is it true?" the redheaded female sunk on her seat, covering her face with both hands now, "If it is I can hook you up with her!She's cute!She even asked if you were single!"

That made Suvi stop, her fingers opening a bit so she could peek out with her left eye, "Really?"Samantha nodded, grinning widely, "Oh God, you guys are awful!"

"Just looking for our own, Anwar," Cora said, tipping her head in a salute. No one knew how it happened, but soon the topic turned saucy again.

"If we are talking dick sizes I wanna say Liam has a big one." Peebee said, "I saw his pants, they hide NOTHING." she even made a size with her hands, arching her eyebrows for emphasis.

Cora groaned, closing her eyes, "Great, now my eyes will always go there, thanks Peebee." she said, "I think Gil has a big one."

"What, really?" Vetra asked, squeezing the turian equivalent of a lime on her drink, "What makes you say that?"

"He looks like he has a big one." Cora shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really look at guys' crotches all the time." the other females nodded in understanding.

Samantha blinked, "I don't know about Jaal, I read that angara have their dicks inside a 'crotch pouch'." Peebee snickered, "And it comes out when aroused, so when it happens I will tell you guys."

Lexi smiled, "That'd be very good for future generations, especially if they want to enter interracial relationships." the doctor took a sip of her drink, covering her mouth to prevent the burp. 

The black haired woman chuckled, soon to be interrupted by Suvi, "From what I heard, Kallo is...very endowed for a salarian." she said softly, "I've heard some salarian females talk about it on the Nexus...I couldn't bring myself to ask him."

"Kallo?Really?" Cora said shocked, "God I now only see a huge salarian penis in my-" as if on cue, two salarian males walked by as Cora said that.Her face instantly inflamed in a blush...it only got worse when the males laughed, one of them even winking at her.

There was another eruption of violent laughter, Samantha's hands hitting the table as she wheezed out a laugh, "Oh my God!You know what I think of?" the females looked at the Pathfinder, "I think Tann fucks Addison."

Vetra spat up her drink, her shoulders shaking with laughter while the other females groaned in disgust, "Oh sweet Spirits I am going to die." the turian said between bursts of laughter, "I don't even want to know HOW you imagine that'd be possible."

"I don't know, the two seem so uptight it seems just right." Samantha shrugged, smirking, "Also, can you imagine?I bet all that time alone in the Nexus makes people horny!"

"But why Tann?" the look on Peebee's face was hilarious, "Why not Kandros?Kandros is hot!" she said, to which Vetra let out a happy moan and lifted her hand in agreement, "That voice, those markings, if he's single I'd totally bang him."

"I heard he and one of Kesh's workers are kinda dating." Samantha said, hating to burst the bubble, "It's the tiny blonde human that always stays nearby.I once caught him smirking at her, making her blush."

Peebee groaned, "Why are all the hot ones taken?And yeah I am looking at you, Samantha Ryder!" Ryder only threw her hands up in defense, "Ugh, I need more drinks."

Soon the drinks turned into shots, somehow they thought about asking about strippers to which only got replied with 'no ma'am', and Peebee thought it was so offensive she offered to strip herself.

It was late now, all of them pleasantly drunk.Vetra was leaning back on her seat, counting the lights above their heads, Cora's forehead was pressed against the table, PeeBee was humming, swaying from side to side while sitting, Suvi was holding her drink close and giggling gleefully when bubbles popped inside her glass...Lexi had passed out, her cheek pressed against the table's surface the bottle of Deisula Noir clutched in her arms.

Samantha was leaning on a hand, smiling happily at the scene, "I..." she hiccuped, "I wanna make a toast!" she announced loudly, holding up her empty glass, trying to climb up her seat only to notice it was too high for her, "I wanna make a toast for...e-each one of you." 

"Don't fall." Cora said without looking up.

Samantha blew a raspberry with her mouth, "I am the Pathfinder!" she said, suddenly sitting on her knees on her seat, "I don't fall,I am impernetable to falling."

"That makes no sense." Vetra commented, still looking at the ceiling.Samantha slapped her shoulder, still holding up her cup ,"Okay,lissen,liisssen." she giggled, "I love you all,a lot. You are the s-sishssterss I never had!-hic- I want you all to know that in here," she slapped her hand on her chest, "You are all in here, in my heart and I love you.I love you aaaallll..."

"Yaaaayyy..." Peebee announced, "We loove each otherrr...girl pOWER!"she whooped, throwing her hands up, the other females clinked their glasses with Samantha, staying silent for a little longer.

By the time they left the Vortex, there were no shoes on their feet, all of them were tumbling over each other except for Vetra.Even if she was hammered she still had more balance than the rest. Their way to the Tempest wasn't as silent as their departure, they were singing, laughing, even if Samantha made a sad attempt of an 'ssh!' before cackling loudly, almost tripping over her own feet.

The males soon showed up because of the commotion, Liam was shaking his head at the scene, "Well, well, is this the time to come back ladies?" he looked at his invisible clock, "It's waaay past your bedtime!" he laughed more when Vetra embraced him, pressing her hard cheek on his while the other girls stumbled-Suvi gave up and sat on one of the crates.

"What the hell, are you all hammered?"Drack asked, a mix of amused and concerned, especially for the Pathfinder, "Fuck,kid, you look awful."

Samantha made a finger gun movement with her hand, "Then I did RIGHT!" she said,humming to herself.Lexi had already disappeared on the med bay, quickly lying on one of the beds, locking the door. 

"I can't believe you all got drunk without us." the old krogan said, crossing his arms,shaking his head in disappointment.

"Girls only, Drack!"Peebee announced, using Samantha to support herself as the two walked to the ladders, "No boys!Boys are yucky!"

Samantha laughed, stopping in front of the ladders, watching as Peebee hang on to it for dear life "You can climb alright?" she asked, watching with a glassy vision as the asari's legs dangled each step she took.

"I am fiiiiiiiiiiiine." Peebee said, already almost at the top, suddenly throwing herself over, kicking her legs for impulse, "Night, Ryder!!!"

Jaal, who was in the Tech lab, heard the commotion as well, looking down at Ryder, "Ryder, what happened-" his eyes widened, "Samantha...what are you wearing?" 

Samantha blinked, looking down at herself, "A dress?" she asked a bit unsure, "It was a girls night out, I had to look prettyyyy." the human spun around, letting out a sound as she almost fell down, "Don't I look pretty?"

Jaal stared at his human darling, there was so much skin showing his eyes were unsure where to look first.Even if he locked his gaze on her face, his eyeballs kept trying to rush back to the toned, bronze colored legs.His voice got deeper, his pupils enlarged a tiny bit, "Darling, you look good enough to eat."

Samantha's eyes widened, her face flaming as she tried to regain her composure, "...that's good." she smiled sweetly, "Good night Jaal, see you tomorrow?" 

"I certainly hope so." his voice was breathy, the smirk wider, "Sleep well, my star."

\--  
Having a hangover and having a meeting with Tann seemed the worst combination, but hey, she was the Pathfinder.With a frown that could kill a fiend, she stomped her way towards Tann's office, stopping when she saw it was locked.

'Are you kidding me?' she thought, she had to wake up earlier than the actual meeting or else she wouldn't wake up at all.She huffed, rubbing her eyes as she waited.

The lock suddenly turned green, she was ready to step in but...Addison was n front of her. She also hadn't seen Ryder, "Addison?!" Samantha asked in shock.

The other woman was busy buttoning up her shirt, suddenly snapping her head up when she saw who it was, "Ryder!" she said just as shocked, her cheeks in a violent shade of red, "I..." Addison gulped, an awkward silence engulfing them both, "I...excuse me Ryder!"

Addison disappeared from Samantha's view faster than an Adhi, the Pathfinder remained on the same spot, shocked but with a small smirk "Oh my God." she shook her head, pressing her omni-tool, "Vetra!You are not going to believe this!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was extremely fun to write.omg
> 
> (the Addison/Tann bit popped on me by surprised and now it's just here in my brain, floating around with ideas.)
> 
> Kandro's gf and Suvi's crush are my own ocs,I might write something about them one day :>
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day!Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!!


End file.
